ninja of the web
by Narutooftheweb
Summary: adopted from Nezumimaru, and shifted. Rico brother of Kidoumaru and half brother of Naruto by there Bijuu Hachibi no kumo an the kyuubi no kitune
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. The battle of hachibi and kyuubi

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto...like you didn't know that already.

It all started with the kitune no kyuubi feeling the chakra of his sister kumo no hachibi entering his domain from the border of the village hidden in the web. Enraged over her entering his territories as if challenging him. He planned to attack her around the village of the leaf which is the way she is heading. The village of konoha (village hidden in the leaf) swiping his massive tails at her along with some shinobi's of konoha. There demonic chakra flaring warning the hokage and the other leaders of the village. The hachibi felted with rage fling webs of her chakra at her brother the kyuubi, harming the shinobi's as well. After several hours the battle field was bathed in the blood and with bodies of the konoha shinobi's. Felted with the will of fire the shinobis said "We need to hold them back until the Yondaime comes" with these faithful words they holded off both the hachibi and kyuubi.

"Lord Hokage, if I may. We need to use your sons to seal up the bijuus to for the good of the village." Said Danzo. Standing right beside the Sandaime and Hiashi Hyūga.

"What do you think, Sarutobi-sama"

"You have to do what is best for the village, Minato"

"Hokage-sama, it seems that they were fighting each other rather than us at first, because they usually travel alone rather than together. I fear this battle was not really needed." Hiashi exclaimed.

Thinking about his chooses He flashed on to the battle field with his two sons Naruto, and Rico. When saying "Kushina, would kill me when she finds out." Going through the hand seals to use the Dead Demon Consuming Seal to summon the Shinigami with tears in his eyes he putted the last touch to their seals.

A/N My first fanfic sorry if it sucks, please let me know who should I put up with Naruto. Sorry if it is to short/


	2. Chapter 2

2nd chapter

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto...like you didn't know that already.

bijuus talk _human thought_

"speaking"

"Stupid villagers, always glaring at me" Naruto exclaimed out loud on his way to the academy.

_Kit, look around I feel a presents of someone else following you_

_Thanks Kyuubi _

_Kit rest, you have time before the exam. You left earlier then you needed to, kit do you remember when we first talked._

_Yah, I remember you scare me half to death_

* * *

Flash-back, one year ago

"leave me alone, I did nothing to you people" Naruto cried with tears in his eyes. The villagers looked at him with murder in their eyes, weapons in hand. Hearing the voices of the citizens merge together, only hearing the leader of the group voice "yes, you did demon, you killed our family that faithful night." Naruto cried with tears in his eyes "Leave me alone" With knives sticking out of him.

_Kit, let me give you some power to protect you_  
_W-hhh-ooo are you _

_I'm the great, powerful and might Kyuubi no kitune_

_Okay _

With a flow of demonic chakra flowing around him. His feature changed to a more fox like marking. Consumed with bloodlust his chakra cutting the citizens and destroying there bodies only leaving a puddle of blood on the floor.

Un-known to them both they awaken the Hachibi in Rico the other jinchuriki of konoha.

* * *

Flash-back ended

_ I still can't believe that you killed them and only left a huge puddle of blood on the floor._

_It was the most fun I had ever had in a long time._

After a while of walking a boy dresses in all gray ran up to him "Excuse me, Naruto can I walk with you to class, because there is nothing else to do and because I have an idea I need to go through with you later" Rico a long haired red head said trying to catch up. "Sure, Come on" Naruto Exclaimed. "Hey, what's your name" "Rico de la Telarana, What about yourself" "I only know only your first name Naruto" "My name is Naruto Uzumaki" Walking to the front of the gate of the academy. Rico turned around and whispered in Naruto's ear "Hey do you want to do one last prank today" "Sure, what is your idea" "Do a henged of Sasuke" "Why, Do you want me to do a henge of Sasuke" "I would tell you" explaining to him in his ear.

* * *

Time skip 5 mins

_"Dude, that horrible, I love it" Spiderling, I sense one of my brothers, I think the kyuubi in the boy _

_I can tell by his whiskers on his face. _ _

_Kit, I sense my sister the Hachibi the Kumo_

_I can tell by his marking around his neck and the dark skin color _

* * *

_Bijuu talk_ _We can't tell them, they are brothers or about their family _

_I know, but we need to help them, my host lives is always protected by my webs. _

_Sister I could not do anything without making it worse for the kit, because my powers are focus on offense, which will draw unwanted attention. _

_Let's go to and back ok kyuubi  
_

* * *

Back in the real world

_Kit, don't mess this up _

_you gotcha, kyuubi _

"Hey girls, can you tell me where is Sakura please" henged Sasuke said when Walking up to them

"Okay Sasuke-kun" all the fan-girls said with a depress look on there face because he has already pick a girl.

He saw her at the corner of the court yard. He walked up to her, and pulled her in to a kiss and said in a whisper "can you meet me in room 45, please Sakura"

Sakura screamed "yes, I would love to" suppressing a giggle. Inner Sakura scream _Yah Sasuke-kun is ours_ walking away from Sasuke to a group of girls then starting to whisper to them after a while they started to giggle like girls do. With a smirk on his face the henged Sasuke told kyuubi

_All is going as planned_

_Just like a true kitune, kit_

_Thanks kyuubi, you have helped me make my inner kitune  
_

* * *

With Rico

_How am I going to keep him restrained for an hour, Hachibi_

_Spiderling, Use this jutsu it is called the web cuff. _

_What is it Hachibi _fighting the urge to jump up and down for learning a new jutsu.

_Ok, Spiderling focus your chakra to your hands and let the sticky feeling flow there. Use the dog, spider, and fox hand signs at the same time pushing chakra out. I will only help you push out chakra this time only. Just focus on the hand signs and the feeling that go into your hands. _

Finding Sasuke, _ok this is my only chance, saying the seals in his mind dog, spider, fox there._ Feeling the web flow over his hand he waved at Sasuke with one hand. " hey.

Sasuke" "hm" when he turned around he casted the web and it flown to his hand evoking his hand first then his upper body then his lower. With shock on his face he tossed his in to a empty class room.

We will talk later, Hachibi, can you sense them

_Yes, they are behind that wall pointing at the far wall. _

Walking to the wall he whispered "hey Naruto henged back in to Sasuke and go meet Sakura"

"sure" Naruto exclaimed

Entering the room that Sakura was in he said "will you be my girlfriend"

With a squeal Sakura said "of course Sasuke-kun" leaning in to give him a kiss on the lips Naruto wanting to keep his disguise when with it.

Pulling back and saying "would you like to sit beside me in class Sakura-chan"

"Ok, Sasuke-kun" walking out the door, and turning the corner then running to her friends.

With a laugh Naruto took down the henged.

* * *

Walking into there academy classroom Iruka there teacher examined_ "Rico the council wants you" _

_"__What for Iruka-sensei" _

_"I don't know Rico, Naruto go to your seat"_

_"yes sensei"_

_"Rico go to the hokage tower" _

_"yes sensei" _walking to the tower Rico entered his mindscape

seeing his tenant in front of him, he said

_Hachibi-chan do you know what this is all about_

**No, Spiderling I don't know. I have a guest what it is about. **

**Hatchling focus your chakra in to one of your hands and do these hand seal with your other hand. Ok **

_yeah_ focusing his chakra into his hand and doing the seals in the other a armor like cloak coats around his hand going up his arm and swirling around his upper body until a web cloak surrounds Rico's cloths

_Hachibi-chan what is this cloak that I am wearing _

**This is an armor like cloak that would protect you from any sharp weapons and can make you near invisible**

_Thanks Hachibi-chan _

* * *

_"Rico" _the hokage said

_" yes, Anbu-san"_

_"There is a council meeting in the council hall, you are require to go"_

_"yes, Anbu-san" Rico said with a bow_

* * *

_"Rico de Telarana, are you in contact with the Hachibi no kumo, and do you know that if you li you will be punished by death or imprisonment in Konoha maximum-security prison for life" Danzo of Root said_

"I understand that you want me a part of Root, but I would decline the offer Danzo" Boiling with anger inside with his root-nin jumping form the shadows, each running to assassinate Rico.

_"hm, kai"_ unleashing his chakra to protect him, waving around him in anger and attacking the nins.

_"you see councilmen and women this boy can't be stable in the village we should banish the boy from the village"_ Danzo aid with a smirk _All is going as planned_

_"kill the demon"_

_"banish him"_ are some of the thing yelled about Rico

_"Lord Danzo, he is a great asset to this village"_ said Homura Mitokado

_"All those in favor of banishing the boy, Rico de Telarana"_

_(only the citizen council member so you can guess) with all the hand rose except Ichiraku_

_"Rico de Telarana, you are banished from this village, you have two hours to leave this village"_

_**Hah, ok I well leave but I well have some fun first** _in a blur of purple spear like blades surround his eight chakra arms stabbing most of the citizen council members except Danzo, and the thirds old team mates.

exiting the hall and running down the street throght the gates out of the village

_Bye, Naruto _

* * *

**Review please, next chapter coming up, I am pulling up a poll about who Naruto will have on his team with Rico **


End file.
